Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (video)/Gallery
Screenshots OuterSpace.png|Outer space TheWigglesLogoinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles Logo TheWiggles'Colors.jpg|The Wiggles' colors TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DorothyandGreginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyPrologue.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in prologue GreginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg JeffinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff MurrayandMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray and his red Maton guitar MurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.png|Murray AnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordStandingUpsideDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword standing upside-down DorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Henry the Octopus GregandWagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyPrologue.jpg|Greg and Wags in prologue GregandMurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyPrologue.jpg|Greg and Murray in prologue TheWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles GregandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyPrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in prologue TheAwakeWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyPrologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in prologue Hoop-Dee-DooTitle.jpg|"Hoop-Dee-Doo" title TheOtherWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyPrologue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in prologue It'saWigglyPartyTitle.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Party" title card Fireworks.png|Fireworks CaptainFeatherswordSingingWigglyParty.jpg|"Ooooh! Wiggly Party!" WigglyParty-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWigglesSingingWigglyParty.jpg|"Wiggly Party" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword DominicinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dominic SarahGeel.jpg|Sarah WigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyDancinginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheLandWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group MurrayandJeffWigglingTheirHips.jpg|Murray and Jeff wiggling their hips NicolaBarksby.jpg|Nicola AnthonyinWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony RosemaryWalkley.jpg|Rosemary GregSingingWigglyParty.png|Greg singing LouisMorrison.jpg|Louis WigglyParty2.jpg|Balloons SophiaEvstigneev.jpg|Sophia ClareinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Clare Hoop-Dee-Doo-Prologue.jpg|Greg GregandWagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsasaNewspaperSalesman.jpg|Wags as a newspaper salesman Hoop-Dee-Doo-Prologue2.jpg|Wags and Murray Hoop-Dee-Doo-Prologue3.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy CaptainandHenryasGrocerers.jpg|Captain and Henry as grocerers Hoop-Dee-Doo-Prologue4.jpg|Henry, Captain Feathersword and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggly Humans Hoop-Dee-Doo-Prologue5.jpg|Greg introducing "Hoop Dee Doo" Hoop-Dee-Doo.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" Hoop-Dee-Doo-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GregSingingHoopDeeDoo.jpg|Greg Dorothy And Wags TheEarlyWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group JeffandWagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff and Wags HenryasaGrocerer.jpg|Henry as a grocerer HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyGoof.jpg|A camera is seen on the top right side TheAwakeWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group AnthonySingingHoopDeeDoo.jpg|Anthony singing JessicaFawcettPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Jessica playing the trumpet AnthonyandJessicaFawcett.jpg|Anthony and Jessica JeffandRosemaryWalkely.jpg|Jeff and Rosemary playing accordion NicolaBarksbyPlayingFiddle.jpg|Nicola playing the fiddle MurraySingingHoopDeeDoo.jpg|Murray singing GregandMurraySingingHoopDeeDoo.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy dancing DorothyasanIceCreamSaleslady.jpg|Dorothy as an ice cream saleslady JeffandDorothyEatingIceCream.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy eating ice cream GregandJeffinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group GregTakingPicture.jpg|Greg taking picture TheOtherWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinBlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|Black-and-White photo of The Other Wiggly Group AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet JeffandRosemaryWalkelyPlayingAccordion.jpg|Jeff and Rosemary playing accordion GregPlayingFiddle.jpg|Greg playing fiddle GregandNicolaBarksby.jpg|Greg and Nicola TheOppositeWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheUnforgottenWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles LittleChildren-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Little Children" LittleChildren.jpg|"Little Children" LittleChildren-SongTitle.jpg|Song title HazelSmith.jpg|Hazel Smith TheWigglesandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheAwakeWigglyHumansinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles HenryandJeffinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Henry and Jeff NicolaSchuster.jpg|Nicola Kelly-RoseDaiziel.jpg|Kelly JessicaFawcett.jpg|Jessica GregSingingLittleChildren.jpg|Greg singing MoveLikeAnEmu-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Madison, Nicola and Amelia making emu costumes MadisonPageandNicolaSchuster.jpg|Madison and Nicola EmuSkirt.jpg|Greg holding an emu skirt JosephinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Joseph playing the drums GregSingingMoveLikeAnEmu.jpg|Greg singing MoveLikeAnEmu-SongTitle.jpg|The kids playing in the band GregActingLikeAnEmu.jpg|Greg acting like an emu MurrayActingLikeAnEmu.jpg|Murray acting like an emu JeffActingLikeAnEmu.jpg|Jeff acting like an emu AnthonyActingLikeAnEmu.jpg|Anthony acting like an emu TheAwakeWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MoveLikeAnEmu.jpg|"Move Like an Emu" TheOtherWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Other Wiggles HamishPlayingGuitar.jpg|Hamish playing the guitar SarahHayes.jpg|Sarah playing the saxophone GregandMurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyandMurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff and Anthony KuiamAnu-DavidinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Kuiam Anu-David playing inflatable guitar LaCucaracha-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Fernando Sr. and Fernando Jr. FernandoandFernanditoSpeakingSpanish.jpg|Fernando and Fernandidto speaking Spanish FernanditoSpeakingSpanish.jpg|Fernandito speaking Spanish FernandoSpeakingSpanish.jpg|Fernando speaking Spanish TheControls.jpg|The controls LaCucaracha-SongTitle.jpg GregSingingLaCucaracha.jpg|Greg singing GregandFernandoMoguel.jpg|Greg and Fernando FernandoMoguel.jpg|Fernando Sr. CaptainFeatherswordintheControlRoom.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the control room FernandoSingingLaCucaracha.jpg|Fernando singing FernanditoMoguel.jpg|Fernando Jr. FernandoandFernanditoSingingLaCucaracha.jpg|Fernando and Fernandito singing Greg,FernandoandFernanditoMoguel.jpg|Greg, Fernando and Fernandito TheWigglyGroupandtheMoguelFamily.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Moguel Family JeffandFernanditoMoguel.jpg|Jeff and Fernandito WagsandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheOtherWigglyGroupandFernanditoMoguel.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group and Fernandito LaCucaracha.jpg|"La Cucaracha" Greg,FernandoandFernanditoSingingLaCucaracha.jpg|''"Enchita siconlya"'' LaCurachita!.jpg|''"La curachita!"'' CaptainFeatherswordSinginginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Quack Quack" CaptainandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword AnthonyPressingRockStarButton.jpg|Anthony pressing rock star button CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeaRockStar.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like a rock star AnthonyPressingOperaButton.jpg|Anthony pressing opera button CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeanOperaSinger.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like an opera singer AnthonyPressingRobotButton.jpg|Anthony pressing robot button CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeaRobot.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like a robot JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffPressingChickenButton.jpg|Jeff pressing chicken button CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeaChicken.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like a chicken MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayPressingFastButton.jpg|Murray pressing fast button CaptainFeatherswordTalkingFastinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking fast CaptainandGreginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain and Greg GregPressingSlowButton.jpg|Greg pressing slow button CaptainFeatherswordSingingSlow.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Quack Quack" slow AnthonyPressingPastaButton.jpg|Anthony pressing pasta button CaptainFeatherswordPretendingtoEatPasta.jpg|Captain Feathersword pretending to eat pasta JeffPressingSleepingButton.jpg|Jeff pressing the sleeping button CaptainFeatherswordSleepinginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword sleeping MurrayPressingRelaxandReadthePaperButton.jpg|Murray pressing the relax and read the newspaper button CaptainFeatherswordPretendingtoRelaxandReadtheNewspaper.jpg|Captain Feathersword pretending to relax and read the newspaper GregPressingBalletButton.jpg|Greg pressing the ballet button CaptainFeatherswordDoingBallet.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing ballet AnthonyPressingAntButton.jpg|Anthony pressing ant button CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeanAnt.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like an ant JeffPressingBouncingButton.jpg|Jeff pressing bouncing button CaptainFeatherswordBouncing.jpg|Captain Feathersword bouncing MurrayPressingOwlButton.jpg|Murray pressing owl button CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeanOwl.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like an owl WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword WagsPressingDogButton.jpg|Wags pressing dog button CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeWagstheDog.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like Wags GregPressingPauseButton.jpg|Greg pressing pause button CaptainFeatherswordPausing.jpg|Captain Feathersword pausing Captain'sMagicButtons-Prologue.jpg|''"I think I like Captain's MUSICAL buttons much better."'' Captain'sMagicButtons-SongTitle.jpg TheWigglesSingingCaptain'sMagicButtons.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheWigglesLyingontheFloor.jpg|The Wiggles lying on the floor Captain'sMagicButtons.jpg|Captain Feathersword Captain'sMagicButtons2.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" CaptainFeatherswordasanOperaSinger.jpg|Captain Feathersword as an opera singer CaptainFeatherswordasaRobot.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a robot CaptainFeatherswordasaRockStar.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a rock star CaptainFeatherswordHopscotching.jpg|Captain Feathersword hopscotching DancetheOobyDoo-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DancetheOobyDoo.jpg|"Dance the Ooby Doo (with Dorothy the Dinosaur)" DancetheOobyDooby-SongTitle.jpg|Song title DorothyDancingtheOobyDoo.jpg|Dorothy dancing the Ooby Doo MadisonPage,GeorgiaMunro-CookandSineadKyral.jpg|Madison, Georgia and Sinead SineadKyral.jpg|Sinead GeorgiaMunro-CookandSineadKyral.jpg|Georgia and Sinead GregSingingDancetheOobyDoo.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar DorothyandGreginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Greg dancing TheWigglyDrumsetinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.png|The Wiggly Drum Set KaraFanous.jpg|Kara RedMatonGuitar.jpg|Red Maton guitar JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Play Your Guitar with Murray" GregPlayingAirGuitar.jpg|Greg playing air guitar PlayYourGuitarwithMurray.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony playing the blue Maton guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg playing the yellow Maton guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff playing the purple Maton guitar Murray,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Murray, Joseph and Dominic playing guitars WagsandMurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Wags and Murray playing guitars WagsPlayingGuitar.jpg|Wags playing guitar MurraySingingPlayYourGuitarwithMurray.jpg|Murray singing while playing his guitar MurrayandDominicField.jpg|Murray and Dominic playing guitars MurrayandGeorgiainHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and his daughter Georgia playing guitars GeorgiainHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Georgia MurrayandHamish.jpg|Murray and his son Hamish playing guitars HamishinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Hamish GregSingingPlayYourGuitarwithMurray.png|Greg singing MurrayandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Henry playing guitars HenryPlayingGuitar.jpg|Henry playing guitar The4Murrays.jpg|The 4 Murrays The2Murrays.jpg|The 2 Murrays MurrayandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Dorothy playing guitars DorothyPlayingGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing guitar NathanCooper.jpg|Nathan playing guitar CaptainFeatherswordSingingPlayYourGuitarWithMurray.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing Marie'sWedding-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Marie's Wedding" Marie'sWedding-Prologue2.jpg|''"MURRAY'S WEDDING?!?"'' Marie'sWedding-Prologue3.jpg|''"No, Captain, it's a song called "Marie's Wedding"."'' Marie'sWedding-Prologue4.jpg|''"Oh, "Marie's Wedding". Excellent."'' Marie'sWedding-SongTitle.jpg|Song title JeffandAnthonyThrowingConfetti.jpg|Jeff and Anthony throwing confetti MurrayThrowingConfetti.jpg|Murray throwing confetti GregThrowingConfetti.jpg|Greg throwing confetti DorothyasaBride.jpg|Dorothy as a bride DorothyandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Marie'sWedding.jpg|"Marie's Wedding" GregSingingMarie'sWedding.png|Greg singing DorothyandWagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WagsasaGroom.jpg|Wags as a groom CaptainFeatherswordTakingPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking picture Marie'sWedding2.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags & Dorothy ZoologicalGardens-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Zoological Gardens" Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff's purple armchair ZoologicalGardens-SongTitle.jpg ZoologicalGardens.jpg|"Zoological Gardens" GregSingingZoologicalGardens.jpg|Greg singing ZoologicalGardens-MorganCrowley.jpg|Morgan Crowley in illustration ZoologicalGardens2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car ZoologicalGardens3.jpg|Morgan in Zoological Gardens JeffPlayingAccordioninHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff playing accordion Lion.jpg|Lion ZoologicalGardens5.jpg|Kangaroos ZoologicalGardens6.jpg|Rhino ZoologicalGardens7.jpg|Monkeys ZoologicalGardens8.jpg|Emu ZoologicalGardens9.jpg|The Wiggles and Morgan Crowley ZoologicalGardens10.jpg|The Wiggles, Morgan and the tigers ZoologicalGardens15.jpg|The Wiggles and Morgan riding on an elephant ZoologicalGardens11.jpg|The Wiggles, Morgan and the wolves howling ZoologicalGardens12.jpg|The Wiggles, Morgan and a seal playing ball ZoologicalGardens13.jpg|The Wiggles and a giraffe ZoologicalGardens14.jpg|The Wiggles, Morgan seeing mice AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar DotheHulaWithHenry.jpg|"Do the Hula With Henry" CaptainFeatherswordPlayingGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing guitar CaptainFeatherswordSingingDotheHulawithHenry.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing SwimHenrySwim-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain and Henry swimming CaptainandHenryBumpingintoEachOther.png|Captain and Henry bumping into each other CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down SwimHenrySwim.jpg|"Swim Henry Swim" GregandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg and Henry SwimHenrySwim-SongTitle.jpg|Song title JacobKyral.jpg|Jacob MadisoninHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Madison Page GregSingingSwimHenrySwim.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony playing the drums BonnieMcMahon.jpg|Bonnie MurrayandJeffinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Jeff EmiliaBrunetto.jpg|Emilia TheWigglesandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry AnthonySingingQuackQuack.jpg|Anthony singing FunontheFarm-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's jacket AnthonyActingLikeCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony acting like Captain Feathersword GregPressingRoosterButton.jpg|Greg pressing rooster button AnthonyActingLikeaRooster.jpg|Anthony acting like a rooster GregPressingCowButton.jpg|Greg pressing cow button AnthonyActingLikeaCow.jpg|Anthony acting like a cow GregPressingDogButton.jpg|Greg pressing dog button AnthonyActingLikeaDog.jpg|Anthony acting like a dog FunontheFarm-SongTitle.jpg|Song title FunontheFarm.jpg|"Fun on the Farm" GregandMadison.jpg|Greg and Madison HowDoSheepGetThemselvesClean?.jpg|''"How do sheep get themselves clean?"'' How,Murray,How?.jpg|''"How, Murray, how?"'' TheyHaveaBaath.jpg|''"They have a baath."'' MurrayandJeffLaughing.jpg|Murray and Jeff laughing GregSingingFunontheFarm.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandMurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars JeffSleepinginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayWakingJeffUp.jpg|Murray waking Jeff up JeffWakingUpinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff waking up Caveland-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:Caveland1.jpg|"Hey wake up Jeff, look! There's a brontosaurus!" File:Caveland2.jpg|"Don't you mean brontosnorus?" File:Caveland3.jpg|"Hey look, there's a diplodocus." File:Caveland4.jpg|"And a pterodactyl." File:Caveland5.jpg|"Hey everyone, we must be in..." File:Caveland6.png|"Caveland!" File:Caveland7.jpg|"Caveland" Caveland-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Caveland.jpg|The CGI Wiggles playing music File:Caveland9.png|CGI Anthony and CGI Murray Stegosaurus.jpg|Stegosaurus File:Caveland11.png CGIMurrayPlayingGuitar.jpg|CGI Murray playing guitar JeffinCGI.jpg|CGI Jeff CGIGregPlayingGuitar.jpg|CGI Greg playing guitar CGIAnthonyinCaveland.jpg|CGI Anthony in Caveland Pterodactyl.jpg|Pterodactyl BabyPterodactyl.jpg|Baby Pterodactyl Brontosaurus.jpg|Brontosaurus File:Caveland21.png BrontosaurusandTriceratops.jpg|Brontosaurus and Triceratops File:Caveland23.png|Brontosaurus' legs File:Caveland24.png File:Caveland25.png CGIJeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|CGI Jeff playing keyboard GregandJeffinCGI.jpg|CGI Greg and Jeff File:Caveland28.png|Murray's watch MurrayinCGI.jpg|CGI Murray looking at his watch File:Caveland30.png File:Caveland31.png File:Caveland32.png File:Caveland33.png Diplodocus.jpg|CGI Greg and Murray seeing a Diplodocus CGIMurrayHammering.jpg|CGI Murray hammering CGIMurrayandTriangle.jpg|CGI Murray showing a triangle TheNonrealisticCGIWigglesNoddingNo.jpg|Greg, Anthony, and Jeff nodding no AnthonyandMurrayinCGI.jpg|CGI Anthony and Murray CGIKeyboard.jpg|CGI Jeff playing keyboard CGIRedGuitar.jpg|CGI Murray playing red guitar CGIMurrayandSquare.jpg|CGI Murray showing square TheNonrealisticCGIWigglesNoddingNoAgain.jpg|Greg, Anthony, and Jeff nodding no again File:Caveland43.png TheWigglesandDiplodocus.jpg|The CGI Wiggles and Diplodocus TheWigglesRidingonDiplodocus.jpg|The Wiggles riding on a diplodocus File:Caveland46.png File:Caveland47.png File:Caveland48.png TheAwakeWigglesinCGI.jpg|The Awake CGI Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinCGI.jpg|The Other CGI Wiggles MurrayandJeffinCGI.jpg|CGI Murray and Jeff GregandAnthonyinCGI.jpg|CGI Greg and Anthony CGIAnthonyPlayingDrums.jpg|CGI Anthony playing the drums File:Caveland54.png File:Caveland55.png JeffSleepinginCGI.jpg|CGI Jeff sleeping File:Caveland57.png File:Caveland58.png CGIMurrayandDiplodocus.jpg|CGI Murray and diplodocus File:Caveland60.png|A drumstick File:Caveland61.png|"Fetch!" File:Caveland62.png File:Caveland63.png File:Caveland64.png File:Caveland65.png|A dpiplodocus fetching the drumstick File:Caveland66.png File:Caveland67.png File:Caveland68.png File:CGIDrums.jpg|CGI drums File:Caveland70.png File:Caveland71.png File:Caveland72.png|A diplodocus lifting a log File:Caveland73.png File:Caveland74.png File:Caveland75.png File:Caveland76.png Triceratops.jpg|Triceratops File:Caveland78.png|Stegosaurus CGIMurrayandWheel.jpg|CGI Murray showing wheel TheNonrealisticWigglesinCGI.jpg|The Non-realistic CGI Wiggles File:Caveland81.png File:Caveland82.png TheWigglesRidingonWheels.jpg|The Wiggles riding on wheels File:Caveland84.png File:Caveland85.png TheWigglesandtheDinosaurs.jpg|The dinosaurs watching the Wiggles playing music File:Caveland87.png File:Caveland88.png RunAroundRunRun-SongTitle.jpg|Song title RunAroundRunRun.jpg|"Run Around, Run, Run" DorothySingingRunAround,Run,Run.jpg|Dorothy singing TheWigglyMascotsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots CaptainandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends DorothyandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenrySingingRunAroundRunRun.jpg|Henry singing TheMaleWigglyFriendsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends HenryandWagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandHenrySingingRunAroundRunRun.jpg|Dorothy and Henry singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingRunAroundRunRun.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheLandWiggleFriendsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWigglyFriendsSingingRunAroundRunRun.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends singing TheWigglyFriendsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggly Friends TheWobblyDance-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWobblyDance.jpg|"The Wobbly Dance" AnthonyandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony and Henry TheWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggly Group GregandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregSingingTheWobblyDance.jpg|Greg singing MurraySingingTheWobblyDance.jpg|Murray singing TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group DorothyDoingtheWobblyDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the Wobbly Dance TheOtherWigglyHumansinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans WagsandCaptainFeatherswordBumpingintoEachOther.png|Wags and Captain bumping into each other WiggleHula-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Captain Feathersword and Henry WiggleHula-Prologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordTuningGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword tuning guitar Hula,Hula,Hula.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Hula" WiggleHula-Prologue3.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down again WiggleHula-SongTitle.jpg WiggleHula.jpg|"Wiggle Hula" KeiranCranefield.jpg|Keiran ChelseaCranefieldandTaylaHoulahan.jpg|Chelsea and Tayla CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheWiggleHula.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Wiggle Hula DorothyandKelly-RoseDaiziel.jpg|Dorothy and Kelly-Rose GregSingingWiggleHula.jpg|Greg singing DorothyDoingtheWiggleHula.jpg|Dorothy doing the Wiggle Hula TaylaHoulahan.jpg|Tayla ChelseaCranefieldinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Chelsea HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyEndCredits.jpg|End Credits PaulPaddickandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Paul and Captain PaulPaddickinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Paul Paddick ReemandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Reem and Henry ReeminHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Reem WagsandAndrewMcCourt.jpg|Wags and Andrew McCourt AndrewMcCourt.jpg|Andrew DorothyandCorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Dorothy and Corrine O'Rafferty CorrineinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Corrine ChisholmMcTavish.jpg|Chisholm McTavish in the end credits PaulFieldinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Paul Field in the end credits BorceDamcevskiandPaulFieldinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.png|Paul and Borce Damcevski in the end credits LeeanneAshley.jpg|Leeanne Ashley in the end credits LeeanneAshley,AngelaKyralandNaomiWallace.jpg|Leeanne, Angela and Naomi HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyCrewCredits.jpg|Crew Credits IanBarwick.jpg|Ian Barwick IanBarwickandGrahamMulder.jpg|Ian Barwick and Graham Mulder in the end credits GrahamMulder.jpg|Graham Mulder in the end credits AlexKeller.jpg|Alex Keller in the end credits AlexKellerandCraigAbercrombie.jpg|Alex Keller and Craig Abercrombie in the end credits CraigAbercrombie.jpg|Craig Abercrombie in the end credits HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty-MusicianCredits.jpg|Musician credits HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty-MusicianCredits2.jpg|Musician Credits #2 HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty-RecordingCredits.jpg|Recording Credits HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty-SydneyEntertainmentCentreLogo.png|Sydney Entertainment Centre logo in the credits BeeandFlower2001CopyrightLogo.png|Bee and Flower 2001 copyright logo Alternate Scenes WigglyPartyExtendedScene.jpg|An Extended shot from "Wiggly Party" WigglyPartyExtendedScene2.jpg|Another extended shot from "Wiggly Party" Caveland Feaurette File:TheCavelandFeaturette1.jpg|Jeff in CGI wireframe File:TheCavelandFeaturette2.jpg|Greg, Anthony, Jeff and in CGI wireframe Caveland-SketchofDiplodocus.jpg|Sketch of a diplodocus Caveland-StoryboardSketch.jpg|Storyboard sketch #1 Caveland-StoryboardSketch2.jpg|Storyboard sketch #2 Caveland-Storyboard.jpg|Storyboard #1 Caveland-Storyboard2.jpg|Storyboard #2 Caveland-Storyboard3.jpg|Storyboard #3 Caveland-Storyboard4.jpg|Storyboard #4 Caveland-Storyboard5.jpg|Storyboard #5 Caveland-Storyboard6.jpg|Storyboard #6 Caveland-Storyboard7.jpg|Storyboard #7 Caveland-Storyboard8.jpg|Storyboard #8 Caveland-Storyreel.jpg|Storyreel Caveland-Storyreel2.jpg|Storyreel #2 DiplodicusDrawing.jpg|Drawing of a diplodocus PterodactylDrawing.jpg|A drawing of a pterodactyl TriceratopsDrawing.jpg|A drawing of a triceratops CavelandDrawing.jpg|A drawing of Caveland Caveland-DraftAnimation.jpg|Draft Animation Caveland-DraftAnimation2.jpg|Draft animation of pterodactyl Caveland-DraftAnimation3.jpg|Draft Animation #3 Caveland-DraftAnimation4.jpg|Draft animation of brontosaurus Caveland-DraftAnimation5.jpg|Draft animation of Murray Caveland-DraftAnimation6.jpg|Draft animation of brontosaurus Caveland-DraftAnimation7.jpg|Draft Animation of Caveland File:Caveland1.jpg|"Hey wake up Jeff, look! There's a brontosaurus!" File:Caveland2.jpg|"Don't you mean brontosnorus?" File:Caveland3.jpg|"Hey look, there's a diplodocus." File:Caveland4.jpg|"And a pterodactyl." File:Caveland5.jpg|"Hey everyone, we must be in..." File:Caveland6.png|"Caveland!" File:Caveland7.jpg|"Caveland" Caveland-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Caveland.jpg|The CGI Wiggles playing music File:Caveland9.png|CGI Anthony and CGI Murray Stegosaurus.jpg|Stegosaurus File:Caveland11.png CGIMurrayPlayingGuitar.jpg|CGI Murray playing guitar JeffinCGI.jpg|CGI Jeff CGIGregPlayingGuitar.jpg|CGI Greg playing guitar CGIAnthonyinCaveland.jpg|CGI Anthony in Caveland Pterodactyl.jpg|Pterodactyl BabyPterodactyl.jpg|Baby Pterodactyl Brontosaurus.jpg|Brontosaurus File:Caveland21.png BrontosaurusandTriceratops.jpg|Brontosaurus and Triceratops File:Caveland23.png|Brontosaurus' legs File:Caveland24.png File:Caveland25.png CGIJeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|CGI Jeff playing keyboard GregandJeffinCGI.jpg|CGI Greg and Jeff File:Caveland28.png|Murray's watch MurrayinCGI.jpg|CGI Murray looking at his watch File:Caveland30.png File:Caveland31.png File:Caveland32.png File:Caveland33.png Diplodocus.jpg|CGI Greg and Murray seeing a Diplodocus CGIMurrayHammering.jpg|CGI Murray hammering CGIMurrayandTriangle.jpg|CGI Murray showing a triangle TheNonrealisticCGIWigglesNoddingNo.jpg|Greg, Anthony, and Jeff nodding no AnthonyandMurrayinCGI.jpg|CGI Anthony and Murray CGIKeyboard.jpg|CGI Jeff playing keyboard CGIRedGuitar.jpg|CGI Murray playing red guitar CGIMurrayandSquare.jpg|CGI Murray showing square TheNonrealisticCGIWigglesNoddingNoAgain.jpg|Greg, Anthony, and Jeff nodding no again File:Caveland43.png TheWigglesandDiplodocus.jpg|The CGI Wiggles and Diplodocus TheWigglesRidingonDiplodocus.jpg|The Wiggles riding on a diplodocus File:Caveland46.png File:Caveland47.png File:Caveland48.png TheAwakeWigglesinCGI.jpg|The Awake CGI Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinCGI.jpg|The Other CGI Wiggles MurrayandJeffinCGI.jpg|CGI Murray and Jeff GregandAnthonyinCGI.jpg|CGI Greg and Anthony CGIAnthonyPlayingDrums.jpg|CGI Anthony playing the drums File:Caveland54.png File:Caveland55.png JeffSleepinginCGI.jpg|CGI Jeff sleeping File:Caveland57.png File:Caveland58.png CGIMurrayandDiplodocus.jpg|CGI Murray and diplodocus File:Caveland60.png|A drumstick File:Caveland61.png|"Fetch!" File:Caveland62.png File:Caveland63.png File:Caveland64.png File:Caveland65.png|A dpiplodocus fetching the drumstick File:Caveland66.png File:Caveland67.png File:Caveland68.png File:CGIDrums.jpg|CGI drums File:Caveland70.png File:Caveland71.png File:Caveland72.png|A diplodocus lifting a log File:Caveland73.png File:Caveland74.png File:Caveland75.png File:Caveland76.png Triceratops.jpg|Triceratops File:Caveland78.png|Stegosaurus CGIMurrayandWheel.jpg|CGI Murray showing wheel TheNonrealisticWigglesinCGI.jpg|The Non-realistic CGI Wiggles File:Caveland81.png File:Caveland82.png TheWigglesRidingonWheels.jpg|The Wiggles riding on wheels File:Caveland84.png File:Caveland85.png TheWigglesandtheDinosaurs.jpg|The dinosaurs watching the Wiggles playing music File:Caveland87.png File:Caveland88.png Photo Gallery Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery1.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery2.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery3.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery4.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery5.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery6.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery7.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery8.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery9.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery10.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery11.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery12.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery13.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery14.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery15.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery16.jpg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyPhotoGallery17.jpg VHS and DVD Gallery Australian Releases HoopDeeDooItsAWigglyPartyVHSCover.jpg|Full AUS VHS Cover HoopDeeDooItsAWigglyPartyVHSTape.jpeg|AUS VHS tape The-Wiggles-HOOP-DEE-DOO-ITS-A-WIGGLY-PARTY-ABC-_57.jpg|AUS VHS Inlay File:8644A570-7D02-46A2-854A-CBEB2EC25E3A.jpeg|Alternate AUS VHS Cover Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|DVD Cover 9041C90C-689D-4F77-9091-1A263009B31C.jpeg|AUS DVD Inlay Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty-Disc.jpg|Disc 101376.jpg|Re-release cover File:3496D131-679A-49E7-AD0C-C9D315F3F7AD.jpeg|Re-release Back Cover Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyPartyAlternateAUSBackCover.jpeg|Re-release Back Cover without Roadshow Entertainment Logo D8436B11-1DF5-4CED-8BBA-AB48EBED0DF9.jpeg|Disc North American Releases Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'sAWigglyParty!-FullUSAVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'sAWigglyParty!-USAVHS.jpg|US VHS $_39.JPG|Slipcase Cover $_38.JPG|Back cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-USDVD.jpg|US DVD 20170521_181708.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc L085391170297.JPG|WHV Re-release DVD Cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-US2007Re-releaseDVDBack.jpg|WHV re-release back cover 1103.jpeg|Disc The-Wiggles-Childrens-VHS-Tape-Hoop-Dee-Doo-16-songs.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Childrens-VHS-Tape-Hoop-Dee-Doo-16-songs-_57.jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-Hoop-Dee-Doo-Wiggly-Party-Vhs-_57.jpg|Tape File:78D171E0-AB70-4537-95DB-182D954DED76.jpeg|Canadian VHS Back Cover without Kids Motion International Logo File:F65EB33D-D6C8-497F-8F67-2DC098724E54.jpeg|Tape without Kids Motion International Logo F3DD78DE-6916-4DBA-A371-7BCEA9CF6F63.jpeg|Screener VHS back cover 029D699A-1E28-4B66-8E9E-57DF01C9608F.jpeg|Tape Other 8453121-1309366656-984000.jpg|UK Cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'sAWigglyParty+It'saWiggly,WigglyWorldInlay.jpg|UK inside cover WP_20160122_004.jpg|UK Disc 8886356045771-800x800.jpg|HK DVD Cover 045771-800x800.jpg|HK Back cover 0724D8FE-4FEA-4523-8E68-8D8252C271B6.jpeg|Disc HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty-iTunesCover.jpg|iTunes Cover VHS & DVD Gallery AUS DVD Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2001.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Wiggly Party Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-AustralianSpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: same as main menu) Hoop Dee Doo- Australian Song Selection menu.png|Song Selection menu (Song used: Same as main and special features menu, used for all pages) HoopDe Doo-AustralianSongSelectionMenu2.png|Song Selection menu page 2 HoopDe Doo-AustralianSongSelectionMenu3.png|Song Selection menu page 3 Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-AustralianSongSelectionMenu4.jpg|Song selection menu Page 4 WigglesVideosPreview.jpg File:DVDLogo2001.jpeg File:IMLDigitalMediaLogo2001.jpeg AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-VHSTitleCard.png|Rating screen ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo WigglesVideosPreview.jpg US DVD File:PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:BobtheBuilder-BusyBob&SillySpudVHSTrailer.jpeg File:Kipper-CuddlyCrittersVHSTrailer.jpeg File:Barney'sYouCanBeAnything!VHSTrailer.jpeg Wiggly,WigglyWorldTrailer1.png Wiggly,WigglyWorldTrailer3.png Wiggly,WigglyWorldTrailer4.png Wiggly,WigglyWorldtrailer5.png Wiggly,WigglyWorld!Trailer.png Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-USDVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu (song used: Wiggle Hula (Karaoke) Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Same as Australian version) Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection menu page 3 Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SongSelectionMenu4.jpg|Song Selection menu page 4 Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-USWebLinkMenu.jpg|Website Link menu WigglesVideosPreview.jpg US Screener VHS US VHS PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG BobtheBuilder-BusyBob&SillySpudVHSTrailer.jpeg Kipper-CuddlyCrittersVHSTrailer.jpeg Barney'sBeachPartyVHSTrailer.jpeg|American Copy Barney'sYouCanBeAnything!VHSTrailer.jpeg|Canadian Copy Wiggly,WigglyWorldTrailer1.png Wiggly,WigglyWorldTrailer3.png Wiggly,WigglyWorldTrailer4.png Wiggly,WigglyWorldtrailer5.png Wiggly,WigglyWorld!Trailer.png 2007 US DVD WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg HK DVD (Karaoke)]] Goofs *The image on the Song Jukebox for Captain's Magic Buttons is actually from Wiggly Party. Promo Photos Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles wearing party hats in promo picture Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles blowing candle on birthday cake in promo picture File:MoveLikeanEmuPromo1.png|A promo picture from "Move Like An Emu" File:Captain'sMagicButtonsPromo1.png|Captain Feathersword File:LittleChildrenBehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Little Children" File:LittleChildrenPromo1.png|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture from "Little Children" File:WigglyPartyPromo1.png|A promo picture from "Wiggly Party" File:FunontheFarmPromo1.png|Fun on the Farm File:FunontheFarmPromo2.png|Jeff and Murray File:Captain'sMagicButtonsPromo2.png|"Captain's Magic Buttons" File:LittleChildrenPromo2.png|Murray in promo picture of "Little Children" File:DancetheOobyDoo(withDorothytheDinosaur)Promo1.png|"Dance the Ooby-Doo (with Dorothy the Dinosaur)" File:DancetheOobyDoo(WithDorothytheDinosaur)Promo2.png|Anthony and Murray File:LittleChildrenPromo3.png|Jeff in promo picture of "Little Children" File:Marie'sWeddingPromo1.png|Marie's Wedding File:Marie'sWeddingPromo2.png|Wags the Dog in promo picture of "Marie's Wedding" File:SwimHenrySwimPromo.png|The Wiggles, Henry and Tayla in promo picture File:Marie'sWeddingPromo3.png|Dorothy, Wags and the kids in promo picture of "Marie's Wedding" File:LittleChildrenPromo4.png|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Little Children" MoveLikeAnEmu-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Move Like an Emu" Caveland-PromoPicture.jpg|CGI Greg and Anthony Caveland-PromoPicture2.jpg|CGI Jeff sleeping TheWigglesonNeighbors.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of Neighbors episode TheWigglesonNeighbours-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes promo picture of the Wiggles' Neighbors episode HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wiggly Party" WigglyParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|The balloons WigglyParty-PromoPicture3.jpg|The balloons WigglyParty-PromoPicture4.jpg|The balloons TheWigglesandtheBalloonCrew.jpg|The Wiggles and the balloon crew TheWigglyFriendsin2001PromoPicture.jpeg Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture3.jpeg TheWigglyFriendsin2001PromoPicture2.jpeg Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture4.jpeg TheWigglyGroupin2001PromoPicture.jpeg TheCartoonWigglyGroupin2001.jpeg TheWigglesin2001.jpg TheWigglyGroupatTheWiggles'10thBirthdayParty.png caveland01.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture caveland02.jpg|a Stegosaurus in a promo picture caveland03.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture caveland04.jpg|a Pterodactyl in a promo picture caveland05.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture caveland06.jpg|Diplodocus in a promo picture caveland07.jpg|Diplodocus in a promo picture caveland09.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture caveland10.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture caveland11.jpg|Brontosaurus and Triceratops in a promo picture caveland13.jpg|CGI Murray in a promo picture caveland14.jpg|CGI Murray in a promo picture caveland16.jpg|Triceratops in a promo picture caveland17.jpg|a Dinosaur in a promo picture Screenshot (43).png|Cartoon Promo Picture (Fanmade) Wigglespromo3 01.jpg 2(a)+Wiggles+&+ATBE+Team.jpg 6AE35B63-F4BC-4230-86C9-FAF87E87A9FA.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2001